Stay With Us
by Skull1412
Summary: Kuroko is in Korea and needs a pass time, (un)fortunately for him, he finds a certain messenger app and decides to download it. The first thing he gets? A message from a supposed abroad student asking for his help with a lost phone. Kuroko agrees, unknowingly signing himself up for an emotional ride. But then again, he wouldn't trade his experience for the universe. Kuroko x All.


**Chapter 1:**

A 19 year old Kuroko didn't know what to do, he was lying in bed boredly, it was his day off after all. He had successfully reverted his friends to their old selves in high school and had continued his basketball career until he graduated, however, during his senior year, he had entered a music competition, he had to teach beginners to play a hardcore piece, which he had done successfully.

That had caught the attention of a music corporation and was hired right after college to teach their students and was paid extra to teach students across the world too. Kuroko sighed as he turned around from his bed, he missed everyone but he was all the way in Korea right now, he was going back to Japan in 2 weeks anyways, he could hold out.

Kuroko took out his phone and proceeded to scroll down on his app store for a pass time when a certain app caught his attention, _**Mystic Messenger**_ , Kuroko stared at it blankly and looked for a description or comments but there was none, however there was an urge to install it, and there's no way it could be bad after all, he clicked the install button and waited for it to download. Kuroko turned to lay his head on the edge of his pillow and sighed deeply, sinking in the feeling of the bed.

A vibration ran against his hand and he lifted the device to his face and there was the app in all its glory, "I wonder what kind of app this is…" Kuroko opened it, and typed his name in, almost automatically a notification popped up with a message in Korean.

 **Unknown:** Hello?

Kuroko stared at the message blankly, wasn't that quick…at least he knew Korean or this would've been awkward…

 **Kuroko:**?

 **Unknown:** Can you see this?

 **Kuroko:** Yes, may I ask who you are?

 **Unknown:** Woah, so polite!

 **Kuroko:** …

 **Unknown:** Sorry! But I'm sure you're surprised.

 **Unknown: It's not every day you get a text from a stranger.**

 **Kuroko:** Not meaning to insult, but since you are texting me, I am sure this app is a messenger app, so isn't it normal to get a random message from a stranger then?

 **Unknown:** R-Right;;

 **Unknown:** I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, that excuse was way too suspicious, there was no way there was only one thing on a smartphone by a subway station, the person was trouble.

 **Unknown:** I want to find the owner, but I don't see any contacts or call records…

 **Unknown:** I've been sending messages with this app but no reply…

Kuroko was getting suspicious signals, that isn't possible, well, it is, but it was highly unlikely, but he was curious…

 **Kuroko:** Well then, how did you get my contact if there wasn't any?

 **Unknown: …** I don't know…

 **Kuroko:** You're a really bad liar you know, but what do you need anyways?

 **Unknown:** Wait what?

 **Kuroko:** You obviously texted me for a reason, but please don't lie again, it's unbecoming of a person.

 **Unknown:** Sorry?

 **Kuroko:** You are forgiven, I'll help you out, what do you know?

 **Unknown:** Well…All I see is an address and some important-looking notes.

 **Unknown:** I'd like to go there myself but I'm currently abroad…

Kuroko ruffled his hair, noting that it needed to be cute soon, the situation was a rather complicated one.

 **Kuroko:** That's odd, but before that, may I ask who you are? I'd rather call you by name and not by 'Unknown'…

 **Unknown:** Me? Oh sorry. I didn't introduce myself, how embarrassing…

 **Unknown:** I'm just…a male student studying abroad. I'm Korean.

 **Unknown:** Please don't tell anyone else…but my name is Saeran Choi.

 **Kuroko:** So it's our secret?

 **Unknown:** Y-Yeah…

 **Unknown:** But back on topic

 **Unknown:** **Can you help me find the owner of this phone?**

 **Unknown:** I'd really appreciate it if you could help…

Kuroko considered his option, he could always refused, but then again, the other has only been sweet to him so far…

 **Kuroko:** Hmmm, ok, send me the address.

 **Unknown:** Thank you! You were the only clue I had so I deeply appreciate it. May God bless you!

 **Unknown:** Oh sorry! I forgot to say that I'm religious; I hope I didn't freak you out.

 **Kuroko:** Don't worry, I'm not religious but it's fine, besides, I find that rather cute.

 **Unknown:** _C-Cute? Don't say that! You're making me blush!_

 **Kuroko:** Sorry.

 **Unknown:** It's fine…

 **Unknown:** A-Anyways! Here's the address!

 **Unknown:** _[Address]_

Kuroko's eyebrows shot up, it was quite far from where he was now, that meant he had to go by train…

 **Kuroko:** It is quite a ways from where I'm currently at.

 **Unknown:** Is that so? I'm so sorry for making you go through all this then.

 **Kuroko:** It's fine, I'll go…only if you chat with me on the way there.

It was his chance to find out more about this person, something still told him to be wary…

 **Unknown:** Um…ok?

But dang does Saeran sound cute, Kuroko looked away from his phone with a small blush on his face.

Kuroko got up with a sigh; at least this was better then turning into a vegetable on his bed. He walked to his dresser and gathered his clothes to change.

 **Kuroko:** Favorite sweet?

 **Unknown:** Strawberry cake. You?

 **Kuroko:** Anything with vanilla. But I love Maji Burger's vanilla milkshake the most.

 **Unknown:** That's nice…

Kuroko smiled and was about to leave but paused and walked back to his table in the room and lightly touched a picture frame, his eyes closed with sadness, he passed away on senior year because of cancer, "Goodbye Nigou, see you later, I'll be gone for a little bit ok?"

With that Kuroko left the house and into the busy streets of Korea.


End file.
